


Silken Bonds

by auricolet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Bondage, Brainwashing, Corruption, Crying, Deer, Discipline, Dungeons & Dragons References, F/M, Female Unicorn, Furry, Magic, Male Fiend, Male Rakshasa, Male Tiger, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Rakshasas, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Stripping, Unicorns, pleasure slave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auricolet/pseuds/auricolet
Summary: A unicorn is captured and sold to a wealthy tiger who looks to shape her to his whim.CW for grooming, magical mind-control, predator/prey dynamics and non-con
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please do not read if the following content makes you uncomfortable.  
> CW in this chapter: grooming, magical mind-control, predator/prey dynamics, non-con touching

The cervine huddled in in the darker corner of the cart, locked inside as she mentally looked back toward where she had been captured. … or maybe sold was a better description of her current plight. Her thoughts were interrupted as the sound of the entrance being breached alerted her and her ears opened up to listen, her heart pounding as light began to pour into the little room. The faint glow of her alicorn fading and she covered her eyes with her arms partly for the brightness of the light that spilled across her and partly for fear of what was to come. 

“...you’re a rare and precious thing…” 

The voice was strange, foreign sounding, but rich and somehow soothing. Her prey’s heart felt torn in two - she felt an undercurrent of danger despite the soft roll of the words and her gaze finally broke through the barriers of her own limbs. She met a pair of golden eyes shrouded by deep auburn hair and a finely striped visage. 

The pleased chuff he gave revealed in the moment her curious eyes became visible to him. He searched the cervine’s form, hidden still in fine quality but now ruined cloth and brocade. Beneath he saw the tawny fur so pale it was nearly white had she not paler still spots that dotted her back and upper thighs. The long tail left and feathered cloven hooves a unique mix of traits that complimented the amethyst pale horn that matched her eyes. Her hair was blonde so pale again it seemed she could be white. The glow she presided in made him rumble with pleasure. 

With a poorly-gloved hand he offered her assistance. She stood, still clinging to the back of the caravan’s wall in fear, before bringing herself to a stand and though rejecting his physical aid, still followed his lead, tentatively blinking into the open space. A intricate and beautiful low table spread with a bounty of fruits, both recognizable and exotic to her, and as she stood he beckoned her to sit. 

She did so, and glanced about briefly as the caravan began to depart, and she heard the solid metal and wood carved gates shut with finality, locking her into this garden, as she could not tear her eyes from him to enjoy the strange beauty of this place. The male maintained an amused expression as she spent a few moments trying to study him. He was tall, the dark orange/red fur melting into the pale white of an underbelly, covered in dark silks. His auburn mane tousled freely down past his shoulders, and the jewelry that garnished his chest glinted with gold and ruby gems that made clear his lordly presence. 

“Eat, if you’d like.” His voice again, insistent within her mind though his tone was far less committal. He himself settled adjacent to her moving a little ways away from her, as if assuming a little space may help calm her leaping heart. It did not but she did find a few small gem-like berries to enjoy and slaked her thirst with a fine goblet filled with water as she awkwardly knelt upon the provided cushion. Moments passed, and she expected him to arrive with questions but he did nothing, aside from watch her timid meal. Her stomach had not settled adequately enough to enjoy the fine things, and eventually she sat back on her heels, delicately adjusting her cloven hooves upon the pillow, as her own now unkempt mane fell around her as if a protective veil. 

With a strange gentleness he again offered his hand, and this time she assented, withdrawing her contact the moment she stood, and followed behind him compliantly. The entered a tall white stone and wood facade, engraved and beautiful patterns not more than passively noticed in the periphery as they walked through another set of doors.

As he led her indoors, it was suddenly warm and humid. It smelled of many things foreign to her, but the common scent of flowers and the distant sound and smells of woodsmoke and moving water made for an interesting though not entirely comforting place. The meal had been difficult for her to use to sate herself, her own intense fear of this predator making eating at ease impossible. And now as they stood together she felt the pit in her stomach begging her to run grow and grow and she hastily began to speak “I-I think I should go rest…” 

He chuckled, a deep sound. “There will be plenty of time for that.” 

As she began to slowly back away his hand suddenly shot out, and the fear of the assault she had anticipated since the caravan had stopped had finally come to fruition. She let out a yelp and tugged and tugged but found no freedom, as he overcame her strength easily. “Please - I don’t want to be eaten…” 

He grinned in amusement, pinning her to the ground, and reached for the front ties of what remained of her dress. “Oh I shall devour you, but you shan’t be on my dinner plate, you’re far too exquisite.” 

His claws made quick work of them. She wanted to fight against him, to thrash away from his prying still not believing any chance of safety, and felt a burst of energy release for her as the male was thrown away from her by the sudden shimmering light that surrounded her. 

To her surprise his reaction was not one of anger but of increased amusement. “How interesting… so what else does she do? I really think you should wait a moment, so we can find out together.” 

Her panting did not cease and she began to weep, unsure why she found herself unable to move, to use those precious moments of less vulnerability as he brought himself over her again, feeling as if her feet rooted in the floor. The conflict almost hurt as he encroached upon her once more, peeling her bodice away, as she scrambled to cover herself. A moment again of attempted struggle and she found herself disrobed, and her clothing suddenly gone. At her nakedness the tears were overwhelming, as the feeling of humiliation and vulnerability flooded her above her innate aversion to predators. She tried to cover her pert pretty breasts as tears stained her face, her eyes shining as she shook like a reed. The large cat felt a glimmer of delight at this, and though he’d enjoy this moment he would enjoy more the pliant creature he would cause her to become. 

He grasped her face in his odd hands, the grip wrong and she could tell, but the dwelling on that was overtaken by him bringing her gaze to his, as his bright burning eyes locked with hers and he spoke softly to her, the shimmering of his spell beginning to bind. 

“You’ve no reason to fear me,” he crooned, his thumb moving from the inner part of the angle of her jaw and trained down her pale throat. “You treasured, beautiful creature…” the barest tip of his claw not piercing through the fur and skin, but enough to be present, evoke sensation, “...you are to be adored, to be cherished, do you know why?” 

The magic was taking effect, the haze in her eyes clear though not complete. She was a creature less susceptible to his powers than the average being. But he was a powerful devil. Despite her natural celestial defenses, she would not last too long. 

“... why?” she blinked trying to get out of the stupor, but captivated instead as his voice took hold once more. 

“...because you are so good at pleasing me, little one.” He ran his tongue against his pointed teeth, as if he could taste her bending will. “ And because you _love_ to please me. You would do anything to please me.”

Her haze persisted but her eyes became worried, and as the words’ meaning landed she made a face of great concern, “Oh… what am I to do to please you, now?” 

“Don’t fret, pretty thing.” He trailed his free hand along her side, before coming to her breast, gently holding it’s weight, and leaning his body close to hers, his maw crowding next to her ear, nearly buried in her mane, “I’ll tell you _exactly_ what you need to do to please me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW again for non-con, grooming, magical mind control, sexual slavery and predator-prey dynamics

His sharp tongue met her neck, and the now pliant creature practically melted into his grasp. As her body’s weight began to rest on his he let out a chuff and squeezed the hand holding her soft breast. She whimpered, her body responding to his touch as her mind had accepted him, and he could smell the sudden shift. His teeth nipped at her neck, and he brought his free hand around her back, cupping the supple buttocks as he ground her body against him, and half-lifted her delicate cervine form to carry her out of the nest of her ruined clothes and to the nearest soft padded bench. Heat from the nearby baths had increased, and the haze of humid perfumed water mixing with whatever other influence he had pressed with her. She was pulled partially onto his lap, her leg straddling his much larger thigh, and she felt the wetness begging to pool between her legs, dampening the dark silks he still wore. 

He let out a little impulse to her and she tilted back her head, exposing the front of her neck to him, as if suddenly knowing that he wanted to have this vulnerable presence and he let his jaws hold around her neck, as if he could crush her windpipe if he desired it. He removed the hand from her breast after giving it one more squeeze, to which her body shook, and brought it to the center of her chest, finally allowing his claws to sink in, as if he would dig into her and rip from her chest her still beating heart. The fear coursed through her again, in a short spike before she relaxed again, this time not needing his intent to further pursue. 

“Aha…” He took his maw from her neck and brought it to her face, lapping at the tear-stains as he eyed the divinity shining from her horn. His eyes alight, he pulled her from his lap and she mewled with the separation. 

“Kneel, pet.” He crooned as she came to the floor. He gasped the horn with one of his paws, using it to drag her head to his crotch. His member was already visible through the soft fabrics, and with little more guidance she rubbed her delicate nose toward it, as if gravitating toward the musk. He waited until she took initiative herself to start untying his belts and sashes, and he released his hold on her head, to allow her to move at her own pace. He gave her a small amount of space, curious what she would do with her own creativity here, as she carefully but quickly pulled open the front of his shalwar. 

His member revealed, the dark base turning pink as she found herself facing him and his clear arousal. She hesitated then, unsure what to do with her hands, before lifting her head to lap at the base. Her hair fell into her face, and before she could adjust it to pull free of it, he used his own hands to pull the front part of her fair locks behind her head. He held tightly to it but left slack, following her motions for the moment. The cervine used her hands to caress his thigh and shaft, her movements a little uncertain but not entirely untrained. He was confident she had known another, but likely not a creature such as he. 

“Is this bringing you pleasure, Lord?” Her lilac eyes pleadingly rose to his as her nose rested alongside his shaft. 

He tightened his grip a little on her hair, his whiskers rising with his smile. “Oh yes, little doe.” 

She took guidance from his paws and reached for his tip, lapping at it before opening her mouth to pull it in. In his partially reclined state on the low bench she was able to rest one arm on his thigh as she sucked on his cock. The texture took her by surprise despite having visualized it previously. Her mouth moved curiously then, before the hold at the back of her head tightened. The grip of his had in her hair drawing her down his shaft, and she felt his hand once more encircle her horn, a strange intimacy she had never experienced. She did not reflect on this before she found herself struggling with his member as he held her head in place, and carefully thrust his hips. She felt a twitch as he rocked back further into her throat, and felt the heat of her cheeks and breasts and between her legs mounting as well. 

He released her quite suddenly and she coughed momentarily, involuntarily feeling her eyes water as he brought himself down the the warm stone floor alongside her, a cushion retrieved from the bench which he placed behind her head. As she adjusted she felt his weight pressing on her, his clothing now gone, but the jewelry adorning his chest now pressing against hers as his weight settled over her, and one of his hands pinned her hip to the floor. He eased his cock toward the apex of her thighs, which seemed to be begging for its presence. The movements teased, as he just slid the first part of the head into her, and she inhaled sharply, her body responding with delightful sensitivity. She moaned as he withdrew, rocking her hips toward him as if she could reach for his member again. He obliged her desires after a moment, inching in a bit more this time, making her writhe for every little bit of his length before he finally settled all the way and she was practically shaking before he started to thrust in earnest her own pleasure building and building with delightful intensity. . 

As she was so vulnerable beneath him, as the sharp barbs of his cock buried within her, she suddenly lost the delightful dreamy fog that he’d insisted upon her before. The predator was inside of her, his body nearly crushing her to the ground and her own orgasm peaking as her senses rushed back to herself. The moment of struggle and movement made him growl with delight as her peak pleasure mixed with the sudden dose of fear, and she began to stream heavy tears as she moaned. The euphoria and the confusion feeding his own lust, as he soon followed, and he bottomed out with one final thrust as the torn mix of fighting to flee and riding her own pleasure battled within her mind. 

“You pleased me, so well.” He purred. She continued to weep, hiccuping as the tears deepened, and he groaned at the feel of her movement. “You will not always feel so afraid.” He soothed, the magic again coming gently over her as her crying turned from heavy movements to a gentler and softer keening. Her body again trembled for him, the confusion and cloudiness mixing with her heat. “You will please me again.” 


End file.
